marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Connors
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (8 episodes) |actor = J.D. Evermore |status = Alive}} Connors is a police detective from the vice unit of the New Orleans Police Department. He is involved with drug trafficking in New Orleans and holds a secret, the guilt for the murder of Billy Johnson. Biography Early Life Connors joined the New Orleans Police Department. He received a permanent scar on the left side of his face.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Shooting of William Johnson One night on patrol, Connors spotted the teenager Billy Johnson and his younger brother Tyrone. Assuming they were causing trouble, he chased them to the waterfront and cornered Billy. After witnessing the destruction of the nearby Roxxon Gulf Platform, Connors panicked and fatally shot Billy twice, sending him falling into the water. Unfortunately, Tyrone had been watching the entire time and dove in after his brother. With help from his uncle, however, Connors was transferred to Vice and his involvement in the shooting was quickly covered up. All Vice, No Virtue Eight years later, Connors' corruption had only intensified. Now a prominent Vice detective, he had used and abused his position to become involved in New Orleans' drug trade, to the point of removing confiscated drugs from Evidence for re-distribution around the city. Meeting Brigid O'Reilly An Unexpected Reunion A Marked Man Fight at Roxxon Supply and Demand The Set Up Seeing a "Ghost" On the anniversary of William Johnson's death, Connors was returning to his car when suddenly, he was alerted to a presence and noticed his sidearm had vanished. Hearing a voice and finding his gun back in his holster, Connors spotted a mysterious cloaked figure and gave chase. When the figure revealed himself, Connors opened fire, but couldn't land a hit due to the former's teleportation. Up close, Connors recognized the teenager he had gunned down eight years ago, seemingly back from the dead. The apparition demanded to know the truth behind his murder, and Connors wholeheartedly confessed to his crime. Suddenly, Officer Fuchs appeared from behind them, a camcorder in hand. The haunting had actually been a ruse orchestrated by Detective O'Reilly and Tyrone Johnson to expose Connors' involvement in William's death. O'Reilly promptly arrested Connors on the spot. Brawl with O'Reilly Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons To be added Relationships Family *Watts - Uncle and Superior Allies *New Orleans Police Department *Rick Cotton *Duane Porter † - Situational Ally Enemies *Billy Johnson † - Victim *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Brigid O'Reilly *Fuchs † - Captor Appearances In chronological order: *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''First Light'' ***''Suicide Sprints'' ***''Stained Glass'' ***''Call/Response'' (mentioned) ***''Princeton Offense'' ***''Funhouse Mirrors'' ***''Lotus Eaters'' (mentioned) ***''Ghost Stories'' ***''Back Breaker'' Trivia * His "Agent M" alias may be an oblique reference to Agent M, who in the comics is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent specialized in the Microverse. References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:New Orleans Police Department Detectives Category:Villains